


Her Majesty

by DoctorLennon007



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), The Beatles
Genre: Drabble, Humor, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLennon007/pseuds/DoctorLennon007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M had no idea that James Bond was a "fan" of anything - that is, until she walked in on him on his night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everybody! AO3's International Fanworks Day 2015 #IFDrabble challenge - to write a drabble about one character being fannish over something else - was too tempting for me to resist :0)

M paused in front of 007’s door. _He does always trespass into my apartment_.

“Bond, I know this is your day off, but we really need you to –” started M, walking into Bond’s apartment.

“I wanna hold your hand!” sang Bond, clutching a cocktail glass like it was a microphone. He straightened his Beatle wig in the mirror, apparently unaware of M’s presence. The needle of his record player traced the well-worn grooves of the Beatles single.

“Bond!” snapped M, annoyed. “Mission tonight!”

“Can’t go,” replied Bond, casually dropping his glass on the floor. “I’ve got Paul McCartney tickets tonight.”


End file.
